Naruto Mini Drabbles
by PaperFox19
Summary: I got a new system and decided to tackle some tiny projects. These will be Yaoi Boy/Boy Naruto will be the Dom, do not read if you do not like, wild situations please read and review, open to suggestions on themes and pairings
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Toys, Dom Naruto Sub Kiba and Sub Sasuke, Group

Pairing: Naruto/Kiba/Sasuke

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Naruto Mini Drabbles

Pairing: Naruto/Many

Summary: a series of mini drabbles featuring Naruto as a dom

Part one: showing submission

Naruto/Sasuke

Sasuke wasn't Naruto's only lover the energetic blonde was hard to handle one-on-one. Add his family's natural stamina and endurance to the power of the nine tailed fox Naruto was a force to be reckoned with. Now Naruto had arrangements for all his lovers, firstly they had to understand that he was the dom, they had to show a sign of submission to him. Sasuke had.

Sasuke walked down the street, he was in search of Naruto. Sadly his search was interrupted by two fan girls Sakura and Ino. The two girls refused to leave Sasuke alone, both of them continued to ask Sasuke out on a date, it really got on Sasuke's nerves. 'Where is Naruto?'

"Hey Sasuke come on go out with me." Sakura said.

"No go out with me." Ino said.

Sasuke felt his irritation reach its boiling point. "Yo Sasuke." Sasuke turned and saw his beloved blonde waiting for him; he licked his lips as he saw the noticeable bulge in the blonde's orange pants. Sasuke made his way over to Naruto and was pulled into an intense kiss. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, while the two girls gasped in shock.

"Naruto stop kissing Sasuke he belongs to us." The girl shouted.

Naruto broke the kiss with a smirk. "Actually he belongs to me, go ahead Sasuke show them who your master is." Sasuke looked at Naruto his mischievous blue eyes shining. Sasuke smirked and slowly sank to his knees. He was face to face with Naruto's bulge. He undid the blonde's pants and freed Naruto's full 10 inch arousal, the blonde's cock sprang up and kissed Sasuke's cheek leaving a drop of pre-cum.

The girls' jaws dropped.

Sasuke began to lick Naruto's hard manhood; he went from the base to the tip and gave slow long licks. Sasuke's face was flushed as Naruto's musk made him painfully hard in his pants. "Hmm Sasuke you love my dick don't you?" Sasuke pulled off to nod his head then went right back to licking. "You can start sucking Sasuke and you may play with yourself as well."

"Thank you master." Sasuke said and he reached into his pants and began to play with his own arousal. He quickly wrapped his lips around Naruto's cock and began to suck on him; he bobbed his head up-and-down giving quick sucks and licks to Naruto's manhood. Sasuke pumped his own cock as he bobbed his head.

The girls couldn't believe their eyes as they watched Sasuke, their Sasuke, suck another man's dick and was enjoying it. The girls ran away cursing Naruto.

Sasuke pulled off of Naruto's length and removed his hand from his own pants. "Man I hope that gets rid of them for sure." Sasuke said and stood up; Naruto pulled him in for a kiss.

"You were great love." Naruto said.

"I'd do anything to please my master." Sasuke said with a grin. "Now let's go home and we can take care of that properly."

"Why wait?" Naruto pulled Sasuke deep into an alley and quickly stripped him of his clothes.

No one dared look as intense sounds of pleasure echoed from the alleyway. "Oh oh oh fuck Naruto!" If someone did look they'd see the naked Uchiha heir bent over his firm fuckable ass being plundered by the huge Uzumaki cock and he was bracing himself against the alley wall his cock bounced with each powerful thrust from the energetic blonde.

-X-


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Toys, Dom Naruto Sub Kiba and Sub Sasuke, Group

Pairing: Naruto/Kiba/Sasuke

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Naruto Mini Drabbles

Pairing: Naruto/Many

Summary: a series of mini drabbles featuring Naruto as a dom

Part one: showing submission

Naruto/Kiba

Kiba was Naruto's second lover; Kiba was not going to be outdone by Sasuke. He thought long and hard and came up with the perfect way to show his submission to Naruto. It was Kiba's day to spend with Naruto, he stripped off all of his clothes and put a dog collar around his neck, and he got a dog tail vibrator and stuffed it up his tight hole.

To say that Naruto was surprised when he found his dog boy of a lover was an understatement. Kiba let out a playful bark and he ran up to Naruto on all fours the vibrator was turned on making it look like the tail was wagging. "Well well it looks like I have the energetic pet to take care of." Naruto you down and pet Kiba, Kiba blushed and licks the palm of Naruto's hand playfully. "So puppy what you want to do today?"

Kiba spun around and ran off to fetch something, giving Naruto a show of his sexy ass and his balls. Kiba came back with a leash in his mouth. "Oh would you like to go for a walk around the house?" Kiba shook his head and scampered over to the front door and scratched at it lightly. "Okay puppy speak, are you sure about this?"

"Yes I want to show this whole village who I belong to and how far my love for you goes." Kiba said determination burning in his eyes. Naruto smirked and grabbed Kiba's hard cock. He pumped the dog boy slowly earning moans and wines of pleasure.

"Okay if you're sure, I must say I admire the bold choice." Naruto attach the leash to Kiba's collar. The two set off into the streets of Konoha. The reaction was immediate men and women blushed and Kiba played the part of a dog quite well he barked he drooled and he would nuzzle Naruto's crotch enjoying the musky scent.

Kiba's sister couldn't believe her eyes she always knew her brother was dumb but this really took the cake. A ninja spotted the two and started to point and laugh at Kiba. Hana was about to rip him a new one when Naruto turned his head his eyes a blazing red and he glared at the man the man immediately stop laughing and Hana would swear that the man pissed himself. Hana grinned her little brother indeed found a strong and powerful made to look after him the older girl gave a silent blessing and went on her way.

Naruto walked Kiba all the way to training ground seven they are he decided to reward Kiba. He unzipped his pants and Kiba started sucking Naruto's cock, while the dog boy did that Naruto pumped Kiba was leaking arousal and with his other hand stroked the tail vibrator causing it to thrust in and out of him.

Kiba moaned around Naruto's length. "Good boy, good boy." Naruto whispered and he pulled his arousal from Kiba's wet mouth, Kiba wined at the loss. "Don't worry boy you really showed your courage today and that is going to be rewarded." Naruto moved Kiba into the perfect doggy style position and he nudged his hard cock at Kiba stuffed hole earning a surprised gasp from the dog boy.

Naruto's cock pushed in alongside the dog tail vibrator. Kiba moaned in pleasure as his master sank balls deep into his overly stuffed hole. Kiba was so stimulated he couldn't hold back and he came. Naruto spent the next few hours fucking Kiba, the vibrations from the toy only intensified the experience.

Eventually Kiba blacked out from all the orgasms Naruto wrung from his body, Naruto carried his spent puppy home.

-X-

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Toys, Group

Pairing: Naruto/Kakashi

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Naruto Mini Drabbles

Pairing: Naruto/Many

Summary: a series of mini drabbles featuring Naruto as a dom

Part two: the stubborn one

Naruto/Kakashi

Some of Naruto's lovers, had to be broken into submission in they were very stubborn leaving are to take drastic measures.

Kakashi was a handful; being his teacher Kakashi believed that he should top the blonde. His love and respect for the blonde clashed with his desire to top. Naruto and Kakashi but heads for a long time so finally Naruto decided to teach his teacher a lesson.

Naruto stripped Kakashi of his clothes in handcuffed him to the bed. Kakashi gulped but couldn't help but be aroused by the situation. Naruto took great care and shaved Kakashi's body, from his pits down to his legs Naruto lathered him up. He shaved Kakashi's pits making them nice and smooth; he then shaved his treasure path down to his pubes. Kakashi was very still as the blonde boy shaved his pubes and his balls. Naruto chuckled and cupped the smooth shaven balls. Kakashi let out a small moan as is now even more sensitive sac was played with.

The blonde moved on and started to shave Kakashi's legs, when finished Naruto smirked down upon the shaven ninja. Kakashi gulped at the look in Naruto's eyes. Naruto revealed a large box and pulled out a toy. Kakashi licked his lips as he eyed the 10 inch long orange colored dildo. The toy was modeled after Naruto's cock; the blonde boy lubed the toy up and pressed it against Kakashi ass. "Since you won't let my cock inside you I'll just use this." Naruto thrust the toy into Kakashi earning a pain mixed pleasure moan.

Kakashi writhed in pleasure as his inner muscles squeezed the toy inside of him. Naruto performed a few hand seals he touched the toy in place jutsu on it. "Now you cannot remove it without my permission." Naruto said and reached into the box for another item. Kakashi blushed as Naruto pulled out a pair of bright orange panties.

"You can't possibly think of putting those on me?" Kakashi said and Naruto smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. With very little effort for the ninja Naruto was able to put the panties on Kakashi. Another set of hand seals in place the seal on Kakashi's new underwear.

"Now you can't take these off either the end I put my when chakra in their so if you try to put on any close without my permission the clothing will be shredded." Naruto said and undid Kakashi's cuffs. Naruto poofs away and leaves Kakashi to his fate.

Kakashi's handsome face awakened the fan girls and with him nearly naked and exposed he was chased all around the village by the horde of girls. All the running made the dildo in his ass rub against his sweet spot, Kakashi's pre cum was soaking his panties. The panties clad ninja also attracted males; Kakashi ran for his life the horde of fans would tear him apart if they got their hands on him now.

He summoned his nin dogs. "Find Naruto!" The dogs raced off to find Naruto and Kakashi was left to continue to run from the fans. Kakashi was nearly caught as he came flooding the panties with cum and his seed ran down his legs. This made the fan boys even more Kakashi hungry. His dogs returned with Naruto's location. Kakashi raced to training ground seven. Kakashi hid behind Naruto. "Okay okay I give please I'm yours!"

Naruto gave the horde his best demon glare. "Sorry guys he's mine." The crowd dispersed and Kakashi sighed in relief. Naruto unzipped his pants and freed his hard arousal. Naruto lay on the ground and gestured for Kakashi to come over to him. The man obeyed and crawled on top of Naruto, Naruto squeezed the front of the cum soaked panties making Kakashi moan in pleasure.

The blonde pulled the back of the panties to the side and removed the dildo, Kakashi shuddered at the loss. "Go ahead I bet your hole is lonely ride me."

Kakashi couldn't resist this time he sank down onto Naruto's hard cock in and moaned happily as his ass was filled by Naruto's warm length. Once Kakashi was fully seated on Naruto's cock he came soaking the orange panties again. Kakashi never challenged Naruto's position as a Dom except for the few times he wanted to get punished.

-X-


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Spanking,

Pairing: Naruto/Shino

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Naruto Mini Drabbles

Pairing: Naruto/Many

Summary: a series of mini drabbles featuring Naruto as a dom

part 3 sign of fear

A Sign of Fear

Naruto/Shino

The bug boy is afraid of being rejected by Naruto, his father has told him. How many partners get turned off by their bodies, and to not get his hopes up on Naruto. Because of this fear Shino was afraid that Naruto would someday dump him, but hiding his body just cause more problems.

So finally Shino built up the courage to bare himself to Naruto. "What's going on Shino youth and acting weird, weird even for you."

"I know I've been acting weird and I am sorry. My clan's history had me nervous about showing you my body. The fear of your rejection, the fear of seeing the disgust in your eyes I couldn't face that." Shino stripped off his coat and dropped his pants wearing nothing underneath; he kept his arms at his side letting Naruto see all of him.

He kept his eyes closed and prayed. He tensed up as he heard footsteps thinking Naruto was leaving him. "Wow Shino you are really beautiful." Shino tensed again as Naruto's hand came in contact with his bare skin. Naruto's fingers gently ran over the tiny scars that marked Shino as an Aburame. "Does it hurt every time?"

"We begin to enjoy it after a point." Shino said as his manhood began to harden. Naruto's touch was exciting him and being naked in front of him only furthered his arousal. Naruto couldn't help but notice his clean shaven crotch he slid his hand down and rubbed it with a teasing circle.

"So you admit you have been purposely denying me your pleasure for such a silly reason." Naruto's hand came down upon Shino's bare rear. A loud smack echoed in the room. Shino moaned in pleasure.

"But I…" Naruto silence Shino's protests with another slap to his rear.

"No buts, you allowed your fear to cloud your judgment, would you agree that does deserve punishment?" Naruto said with a smirk. Shino blushed and could only nod his head.

Naruto sat down and patted his lap. Shino obediently lay across Naruto's lap, the boy's arousal rubbed against Naruto's leg. Shino shuddered in pleasure and his arousal dripped onto Naruto's pants. Naruto gave Shino's ass a squeeze, and Shino moaned in pleasure. His ass stung but the pain only increased his arousal.

Shino clung to Naruto as it began; Naruto's tan hand came down upon Shino's pale rear again and again a loud smack echoing the room followed by Shino's moan. His ass turned a brilliant shade of red and his cock dripped more and more of his essence onto Naruto's pants. "Naruto! Forgive me!"

"I shall forgive you Shino." Naruto's free hand trailed across Shino's back touching and caressing Shino's scars. Shino was seeing stars, he realized just how stupid he was being hiding himself from Naruto he deserved this punishment.

"No don't forgive me master I need to be punished." Shino moaned and Naruto grinned. He let loose upon Shino smacking his firm rear and drawing a powerful moan from the bug boy. It didn't take long for Shino to below his load and covering Naruto's crotch in cum.

The punishment stopped for only a moment. Naruto undid his pants and freed his own arousal. Naruto fingered Shino a bit stretching his tight little hole and getting him ready for his big cock. Shino wiggled and groans in pleasure showing Naruto that he was ready. Naruto sat Shino on the tip of his cock and let Shino sink down on him, feeling the bug boy's virgin entrance with his manhood. "NARUTO!" Shino moaned and Naruto began the punishment.

He slapped Shino's ass making him clenched around his manhood. Naruto refused to thrust and let Shino make the moves. With each thrust down he made, Naruto slapped his ass making him clench. It didn't even take ten slaps before Shino came again, his cum splashing onto Naruto shirt.

Naruto didn't stop punishing Shino until he was comfortable walking around the house naked. He would have no fear.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Spanking

Pairing: Naruto/Iruka

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

I did not approve of the last couple of naruto manga chapters was very upset so very wrong no spoilers but I'm losing focus with the manga and anime so i focused on Naruto a bit this week

Naruto Mini Drabble's 2

theme: teaching the teachers 1

pairing: Naruto/Iruka

summary: Naruto pays Iruka a visit at school during lunch break.

-x-

The school bell rang a sign for all the students to go to lunch. As the kids ran out they passed by Naruto, he smiled as the kids cheered for him. Iruka blushed as Naruto smirked at him. With the kids gone Naruto came into the room and locked the door behind him.

Iruka was Naruto's first mate, he was the first person Naruto ever loved. After getting older his love turned more passionate, Iruka was shy at first but Naruto awakened the pervert inside Iruka. Iruka could see the bulge Naruto's pants, and it made his body ache in need. The man blushed and quickly looked around, Iruka pulled Naruto in for a kiss and moaned in pleasure as the kiss was returned.

Naruto rubbed Iruka's bulge making the older male shuddered in pleasure. The kiss broke for air and Iruka bucked against Naruto's teasing hand. "I've missed you." Iruka moaned and Naruto kissed his neck.

"I've missed you too." Naruto said and ran his tongue over the scar across his face. "Now that I have you alone let's make up for lost time."

Iruka blushed and began to undo his pants he let them fall and his hard cock sprang up already wet with pre cum. No matter how many times they do it Iruka still got nervous being naked around Naruto. Naruto grabbed a ruler off Iruka's desk, he brought the ruler down over Iruka's bare ass. "Ahh Naruto!"

"Hand or ruler pick one, and bend over your desk." Iruka obeyed his firm rear exposed for Naruto to play with.

"Ruler please I want your hand on my cock." Iruka pleaded, Naruto smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Good choice my love." Iruka was not afraid he was not afraid to push the bounds of pleasure because he trusted Naruto with his life and so much more. Naruto reached around and began to pump Iruka's leaking arousal as he did so he brought the ruler down across Iruka's ass.

Each swat left a red mark on Iruka's rear and made Iruka's cock pulse in pleasure. Once Iruka's ass was a beautiful shade of red Naruto dropped the ruler back on the desk. Naruto rummage through the bottom of Iruka's desk drawer and found a spare bottle of lube that they kept there for such occasions. Naruto spread some onto his fingers and began to prep Iruka's hole.

"Naruto we don't have time lunch will be over soon please take me." Iruka moaned and Naruto chuckled. Naruto undid his pants and freed his massive arousal.

"What a perverted teacher I have." Naruto said and removed his fingers, he lubed his manhood and pressed the tip against Iruka's waiting hole. Naruto sank in slowly and let Iruka get used to his size once again. When Naruto was balls deep inside Iruka, the older man could not hold back and he came spraying his seed all over his desk.

Iruka's release did not stop Naruto, the blonde male started thrusting in and out aiming for that special spot inside of him. His cock was hard again in no time and Naruto resumed pumping him. Iruka arched his back and moaned in pleasure chanting Naruto's name with each thrust.

Iruka had missed this, Naruto's touch, his passion, and his lust. Naruto drove into Iruka faster and faster pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. Iruka came again his seed splashing making a large puddle on his desk, his inner muscles squeezed Naruto to completion. Naruto moaned as he came filling Iruka up with his cum.

Naruto grabbed a special toy from the bottom drawer of Iruka's desk. It was a fat butt plug Naruto pulled his cock out of Iruka and inserted the butt plug keeping all of his seed deep inside of him. Naruto redressed Iruka and cleaned up the mess. Iruka sat in his chair breathing heavily as he came down from his sex high.

"Have a good day love, I'll have a nice warm bubble bath waiting for you when you get home." Naruto said and gave Iruka a kiss on the lips. Iruka sighed into the kiss. That sounded nice, a nice bath with his lover.

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Clones Group Fetish

Pairing: Naruto/Ebisu

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

I did not approve of the last couple of naruto manga chapters was very upset so very wrong no spoilers but I'm losing focus with the manga and anime so i focused on Naruto a bit this week

Naruto Mini Drabble's 2

theme: teaching the teachers 2

Pairing: Naruto/Ebisu

summary: Ebisu has learned about Naruto's lovers and demands Naruto stay away from Konohamaru, so Naruto teaches Ebisu a lesson.

-x-

Ebisu had called Naruto out to the training grounds. The shade wearer had learned of Naruto's growing harem and he was not pleased. "Listen Naruto I have heard about your lovers, I am here to tell you not to get Konohamaru involved."

Naruto chuckled. "That's not for you to decide, it is Konohamaru's choice."

"I see than a wager I defeat you here and you least Konohamaru be no matter what." Ebisu said and took a fighting stance.

"All right but when you lose, you join my harem." Naruto took a fighting stance of his own. Naruto summoned 10 clones. Ebisu was about to attack when one of the clones snuck up behind him and thrusts forward the clone's hard on pokes Ebisu's rear. Ebisu gasps and falls over in shock. The clones jump him and quickly began to strip him. In a matter of seconds Ebisu was naked, Naruto and his clones soon joined him.

Ebisu blushed as he stared at the massive arousals. Naruto and his clones poked him with their cocks. His cheeks were smeared with pre-cum and two clones rubbed the tips of their dicks against Ebisu's nipples getting the hard nubs wet with pre-cum. The man's hairy pits were also poked, pre-cum wetting the hair found there, his balls and ass were also nudged. His body soon became layered with Naruto's essence.

Ebisu couldn't help but get aroused and clones proceeded to rub their cocks together. The real Naruto spread Ebisu's legs and aimed his cock at Ebisu's hot virgin hole. Ebisu was losing his mind the friction the musk, it made him so horny.

"Do you submit?" Naruto asked rubbing the tip of his cock against Ebisu's puckered entrance.

"Yes I submit! Please let me cum!" Ebisu moaned and his cock twitched.

"All right then get to work." A clone pushed his cock against Ebisu's lips, the man opened up obediently and began to suck the clone's cock. His hands came up and began pumping two other clones. "Good boy." Naruto said and began to push into Ebisu's body. The blonde claimed Ebisu's body and once he was buried deep inside of him Ebisu came. His tight inner muscles squeezed the original Naruto's cock.

Naruto fucked his clenching heat and aimed for the sweet spot with each thrust. The combined pleasure of all the clone still thought and they all came. Naruto filled Ebisu's body with his seed as the clones covered him in it.

The closet pervert became his and Naruto made sure everyone in the village knew it, he made Ebisu wear an orange collar with a dog tag that said closet pervert.

Ebisu became a welcomed part of Naruto's harem.

-x-


	7. Chapter 7

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Pet Play Fetish Toys

Pairing: Naruto/Kakashi

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

I did not approve of the last couple of naruto manga chapters was very upset so very wrong no spoilers but I'm losing focus with the manga and anime so i focused on Naruto a bit this week

Naruto Mini Drabble's 2

theme: teaching the teachers 3

Dog Commands

Pairing: Naruto/Kakashi

One of Kakashi's favorite games was dog training. After learning submission he found a whole well of desires within him. Naruto dressed him with a pair of dog ears and collar with a leash. He also had a cock ring binding his arousal to straps came up from the ring and were connected to his nipples, if his cock bobbed it would tugged on them.

"You look great Kakashi." Naruto said, the blonde was on their shared bed his hard cock was wet and waiting for Kakashi. Kakashi smirked at the praise. "Thank you master."

"Sit." Naruto commanded and Kakashi grinned. "Yes master."

Kakashi straddled Naruto's waist and sat down on Naruto's cock, the thick length filled him and he moaned in pleasure. "Good boy." Naruto said and gave him a nod. Kakashi began to move rising up only to sit back down on Naruto's full length. With each thrust down his cock bobbed tugging on his nipples, he moaned and howled in pleasure some pre-cum dripping from the tip.

Naruto licked his lips as he watched his sexy tamed wolf obey his commands.

"Shake." Naruto commanded and Kakashi wines low in his throat. A stern look from Naruto has Kakashi obey, he reaches down and begins to pump his manhood. Kakashi stopped bouncing up-and-down and Naruto's cock and followed the command he was given. The pleasurable friction caused him to tighten around Naruto's arousal again and again.

Naruto moaned hotly enjoying both the sight of Kakashi and his clenching inner muscles, but he didn't want to cum just yet.

"Rollover." Kakashi obeyed the commands he pulled off Naruto's arousal and rolled over onto his hands and knees his ass up in the air, his needy hole twitching in desire. Naruto got up and held Kakashi's hips and started thrusting into him. Kakashi howled in pleasure and bucked back against his master. His own manhood bobbed tugging on his nipples increasing his pleasure.

"Please master I need to cum." Kakashi pleaded and he tightened his hole squeezing Naruto's thrusting manhood. Naruto moaned at the clenching heat and with one hand undid the straps and cock ring. It only took a few more thrusts and Kakashi came his seed splashing onto the bed, Naruto moaned in pleasure and found his own release spilling his seed into Kakashi's hot body.

"I never get tired of training."

"Neither do I." Naruto pulled out and Kakashi rolled over and the two kissed. Be it a wolf or tamed dog he would obey Naruto's commands.

-x-


	8. Chapter 8

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Cuddle

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

I did not approve of the last couple of naruto manga chapters was very upset so very wrong no spoilers but I'm losing focus with the manga and anime so i focused on Naruto a bit this week

Naruto Mini Drabble's 2

Theme: cuddle time

pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

–

Naruto and Sasuke were out on a mission together, you would think that this would give Sasuke the perfect chance to be alone with Naruto but the blonde had one rule: no sex while on missions, the life of his lover was more important than a romp in the woods.

It was late at night and Naruto had a fire going. Sasuke was supposed be sleeping in the tent but he didn't want to sleep alone. "You should be sleeping Sasuke, we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Then can I stay with you?" Sasuke asked in Naruto's smiled, he patted his lap Sasuke came over to him. Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek and pulled him into a warm embrace. Sasuke caught up to Naruto and buried his face in the crook of his neck, Naruto's scent eased his mind and he hummed with joy.

Naruto's warmth was greater than any fire, and being in his arms made him feel safe. "Naruto I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said and hugged Sasuke a little tighter. Sasuke didn't remember falling asleep but he soon did Naruto's warmth like a warm blanket.

-x-

Naruto manga pissed me off this week so I focused on Naruto a bit, happy to be able to keep posting more yaoi of all shapes and sizes


End file.
